Castle Oblivion Holidays
by Oakland
Summary: It’s Christmas time at Castle Oblivion and no one plans on celebrating it. None of them expected to be visited by three newcomers, and because of this, Christmas might become a bigger disaster than before. COMPLETE!
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Kingdom Hearts_, just Lexnyan, Sekushi, and Zin

_Castle Oblivion Holidays_

_Chapter One_

Castle Oblivion stood resolutely against the darkness so prominently shadowing it. Outside of this legendary castle stood a garden known for its tranquility and beauty. The garden wound its way along the southern wall and into the courtyard itself where life appeared to glow in the form of willows, winter roses of colors ranging from a deep blue to a light pink, lilies scattered across the pond, and tulips and lilacs blooming across everything in between. A walkway entered this garden from the east, narrowing as it snaked through the flowers and trees until it came upon the pond where four marble benches rested; all facing inward from the four corners: north, east, south, west.

When the sun hit its peak, the pond shimmered and reflected the light of the greenery. When the moon waned, everything had an eerie silence, and time seemed to stop among the rose petals, tulip blossoms, lily blooms, willow branches, and lilac shrubs.

But I must draw your attention away from the sight that only befits a God. For you see, this garden not only held the beauty for which it was known, but three young girls, all of whom wondered why they were in a garden one could only imagine. These three girls went by the names of Lexnyan, Sekushi and Zin, all of them sisters by their own rights though all equally different by others.

Lexnyan, the oldest of the bunch at nineteen, was a mother figure when this gang of misfits was away from home. Her smile imitated whatever emotion you glimpsed in her blue eyes and curly blonde hair framed her face as it flowed down her back. Black silk pants encompassed her legs, a black silk tank top encompassing her upper body, a white silk, long-sleeved, button-down shirt above that, and black boots shrouding her feet. She was the tallest of the three girls, reaching five foot seven, the other two trailing behind her.

Sekushi, the second oldest of the bunch at a few months younger than Lexnyan, was both insane and intelligent in her own way. Her smile could melt your heart or kill you with just one quirk and rarely reached her brownish-green eyes; they were always teasing, no matter what her smile admitted. Her hair was curled slightly, half of it pulled back into a clip, a few strands uncaught as they flowed down around her face and shoulders after the other half of her strawberry blonde hair. Green camouflaged pants encompassed her legs, a blue camouflaged shirt fitting smoothly on her upper body, a small black and white camouflaged jacket above that and black combat boots shrouded her feet. Her height didn't even top five foot five.

Zing, the youngest at nine months younger than Sekushi, was both extreme and rational on certain levels, all of which were different. Her smile, whenever shown, was genuine; never false as her golden eyes reflected every emotion projected by her smile. Her white colored hair both shone with an ivory, snowy, and silvery light as it rippled down to just past her shoulders. Onyx black pants enshrouded her legs, a blood red, short-sleeved shirt clothing her upper body, a black leather jacket above that, and onyx and ivory shoes on her feet. She surpassed Sekushi in height but was short when it came to Lexnyan.

Away from home, these three girls were each other's families. And where they were now, was a place of beauty and mystery as all three girls' faces dawned with comprehension and the wheels in their heads turned with a plan.

Zin turned to her 'sisters' with shock and joy, a full-out grin on her face. "Do you think we should help out with the holidays?" She inquired, her voice a soft melody.

Sekushi's eyes brightened with the though of Christmas with Organization XIII. "Hell yeah we should! I wanna get Zexion under the mistletoe." A malicious, calculating smile formed on her lips as she rubbed her hands together.

Lexnyan shook her head as she chuckled, the sound resembling silver bells. "Why don't we go find them all and get them to help us?"

Both Zin and Sekushi stared at her, wide-eyed. "Lex… you're a genius!" Zin yelled after a slight pause, running forward and glomping Lexnyan.

Lexnyan screamed as she fell, reduced to laughter as she glanced between her friends. "What about you Seku? Not going to glomp me?"

Sekushi shook her head, her hair floating around, her arms crossing in front of her chest, and her eyes twinkling. "No… I'll just manage to get you and Roxas together somehow." Lexnyan blushed, ducking under Zin as both of her friends burst into their own laughter.

* * *

"Demyx! Get your butt back here! I'll make you pay for pushing me into that lake!" Axel hollered, brandishing his chakrams. 

Demyx ran for all he was worth, a grin on his face.

Axel turned to Xemnas, a glare settling on his features. "Can you at least punish him before I _kill_ him?"

Xemnas didn't even bat an eye. "I will not act as babysitters to men…"

"And women!" Larxene interjected, a smug grin on her face.

Xemnas sighed. "…And women who have been in these worlds long enough not to need one."

Axel sighed heavily, hanging his head though it instantly came back up with an evil grin formed upon his lips. "All well. It seems the world will hold one less – Demyx?" Axel stopped, looking upon Demyx as he stood in the kitchen doorway; his mouth and eyes open wide, confusion written plainly on his features.

Demyx only stared straight ahead into the kitchen.

Axel strode forward, an angry remark on the tip of his tongue as he turned and glanced into the kitchen himself, his words dying on his lips. Xemnas stared at his two subordinates, confused at the thought of two grown men – Nobodies – becoming flustered over something most likely trivial. He walked forward after Axel and Demyx, his yellow eyes widening as they took in the sight of three girls seated patiently at the kitchen table. "What the hell?"

All three girls turned, their faces noticeably glowing as they stared at the men they had grown to love and worship. "What's up Organization XIII?" Sekushi inquired, standing up where she previously sat.

Organization XIII had filed into the room by now and all thirteen of them stared, not sure what to say. Demyx finally waved, though the smile on his face was clearly strained.

"Um…" Lexnyan stood beside Sekushi, her eyes locking onto Roxas without meaning too.

"XEMNAS!" Zin cried out, flying from her seat as she ran into Xemnas' arms. Xemnas continued to stare, his eyes transferring from the girls by the table to the girl that had flown into his arms.

"Who are you three?" He managed, hearing the snickers behind him from multiple members.

Zin beamed up at him, her golden eyes shining. "I'm Zin…" She pulled away from Xemnas with reluctance and pointed towards the redhead. "That's Sekushi, otherwise known as Seku. And that's Lexnyan, otherwise known as Lex." She finished as her hand moved over a fraction of an inch to gesture at the blonde.

The two girls nodded their hellos, Sekushi striding forward to stand in front of Zexion. She glanced up at him with her brownish-green eyes and gave him a shy smile before falling back to stand next to Zin. Zexion's eyes widened, "How did you three manage to get into this castle?" He inquired.

"We're… not sure." Lexnyan answered, coming forward to stand with her friends. "And while we are here, for however long that is, we thought we would help out with the festivities. You know, Christmas?"

Larxene snickered, "Christmas isn't celebrated in this household. And never will be."

Marluxia nodded his head, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "And whomever said you three could help?"

The girls shared a knowing look, all three of them nodding once. "Look." Zin started.

"We don't want trouble." Sekushi kept going.

"We don't want to get hurt or hurt you." Lexnyan stated.

"And we don't want to see you guys go on without anymore Christmas cheer." Zin mumbled. "What we do want though, is to spend Christmas with you."

"We want to make sure you guys aren't at each other's throats." Lexnyan kept going.

"We want to make sure you guys know the true meaning of Christmas when you're spending it with friends. Plus…" Sekushi muttered.

"You never know how your outlook on things will change once Christmas is over!" All three girls finished.

"And plus…" Everyone turned to Lexnyan. "There's only three more days till Christmas. How bad can it be?"

"How bad? How bad you ask?" Xaldin snickered, the noise extremely resembling Larxene's snicker. "Christmas isn't something _we_ do. Got it…"

"Don't you dare say memorized. That's my line." Axel growled, turning to Xaldin with a glare.

"Hey! Pyro, Sideburns man! Shut it." Sekushi growled, her lips set in a grim line. "We never said it would be a success, we just said we wanted to show you guys a larger meaning to this time of the year. And we will, no matter what you say or do."

Organization XIII exchanged quick glances, Larxene stepping forward with a scowl. "I don't think we should do anything. Just throw them out and onto a different world."

Zexion shook his head, his lips pursed. "No… They might have the right idea."

Demyx stepped forward to stand behind Lexnyan. "Come one guys! We never get visitors in this cold castle! What harm will it do to accept three girls for four days, including this Christmas they speak of?"

Axel stared. "Who they heck are you and what have you done to Demyx?"

Demyx blinked, his head tilting to the side. "Huh?"

"You never talk like that…"

"Oh… Well, my question still stands."

Zexion strode forward to stand next to Demyx. "I'm with Demyx on this one. It might go bad, it go well. It all depends on our answer to this one question."

Xemnas nodded his head curtly, his lips set in a grim line. "So be it. You'll spend the holidays here with us. I'll have Saïx will show you to your rooms."

"What? I don't want to show them to their rooms! Why can't they just sleep in the yard?" He replied, his nose crinkling with disgust.

Sekushi's face brightened. "It doesn't matter dear, meanie Saïx. We don't want to sleep in rooms not already occupied."

"You have a better idea then?" Xemnas inquired.

Sekushi's smile grew into a grin. "Why, yes I do actually." She turned to her friends, her brownish-green eyes twinkling. "Girls, you know what to do."

Lexnyan grinned, immediately glomping Roxas and knocking him over onto the ground. Zin just ran into Xemnas' arms once again, an evil, malicious smirk on her lips. Sekushi turned around and faced Zexion with a grin. "So Zexion…. Where's your room?"

* * *

Zin bent down carefully, golden eyes scanning underneath the bed. "So… where do you keep it?" 

"Keep what?" Xemnas asked, exasperated that he got stuck with one of the 'visitors'.

"Your lab. You know, where you do all your experiments on trying to open the Kingdom of Hearts." She responded, sitting back on her knees as she came back up and glanced around the room before dashing over to the north wall.

"I… um… what?"

"You know: Kingdom of Hearts? Where you want to see if you can gain the heart you don't have."

"Oh… well, I don't keep my lab near my room." He answered hurriedly.

She turned to him, a slender eyebrow raised in speculation. "So you do keep the entrance in here."

His mouth opened wide before his face turned into a mask once more. "No. I don't."

Zin turned back to the wall, a hand on her chin. "If I was a Nobody wanting a heart but not wanting my colleagues to find my research, where would I put the entrance to my lab? Hmm…" She slowly stepped towards his closet, opening the door and noting the hidden door underneath all the boxes. "These boxes aren't actually filled with anything, are they?"

Xemnas sighed, shaking his head. "No. I take it you want a tour?"

Her golden eyes brightened as she turned to face him with a glowing smile. "Uh, yeah!"

He walked forward to stand next to her, holding out his arm. "This way if you could." She interlocked her arm with his own, following him through the door and down the steps.

* * *

Lexnyan's eyes brightened at the sight of the quaint, but warm room that Roxas had led her too. She instantly recognized the weapons upon his mantle, watching in fascination as the firelight glinted, reflected, and portrayed the room off the weapons themselves. She turned to Roxas with a malicious smile. "Roxas." She stated simply, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Um… Yeah?" He replied, scratching the back of his head as he stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"Do you wanna spar?" She inquired, her head tilting to the side as her cerulean eyes locked onto his, her wavy hair framing her face.

"Huh?" He blurted out, taking a step back as he regarded her.

"You know, spar." She sighed as his head tilted to the side. "Spar: to make the motions of attack and defense with the arms and fists, esp. as a part of training. Spar."

"Oh… um… why?"

"So I can brush up on my skills against a lively opponent." She answered, turning to his mantle once more. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Demyx would kill me if I hurt you…" He replied smoothly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

She turned back to him, her hands clasping behind her back. "I don't think you'd be able to hurt me, let alone touch me." She responded.

"I wouldn't? Why do you say that?" He strode over to his weapons, bringing them down and admiring their work.

"Because you couldn't. It's as simple as that."

"Really?" He paused, throwing her one of his arsenals. "En Guard then."

Lexnyan smirked in response.

* * *

Sekushi bounded into the room with glee, examining every crevice and surface she could find. Zexion followed her into his room with an easy walk, his light indigo eyes expressing his surprise and frustration at having one of the 'newcomers' sleeping in his room… with him… His head snapped in her direction when he heard her squeal and saw her run towards his fireplace. "What are you doing?" He asked calmly, no sense in getting mad at someone who had yet to threaten him. 

"You have a chess board! You wanna play a few rounds?" She carefully took hold of the board and its pieces, moving slowly towards the small table set before the fireplace. "Come on! I'll be the white dudes and you can be the black dudes."

"They are not called 'dudes'. They are called pieces." He slowly walked forward, sitting down quickly across from her.

"All right… just to tell you now: you're going to win."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not all that good at chess." _But lets see if I can annoy you… this is just for fun and I will apologize later… but man will I have fun…_ She picked up the pawn, holding it before her eyes and scrutinizing it. "Well, I think I'm going to move my troop forward one."

"It's a pawn…"

"What is? Oh! This thingy?" She pointed at the 'troop'. "It's a pawn? Never knew that… You're turn!"

He moved his pawn forward.

She picked her Knight up, moving it forward and over. "The horsie will go over here…"

Zexion sighed. "It's a Knight…"

"Really? What's this pointy thing?" Zexion's eyes closed and he sighed once more.

* * *


	2. Two

_Castle Oblivion Holidays_

_Chapter Two_

Two days pasted by quickly, everyone but three waking up with despair in their hearts on the third day. Two more days till Christmas, two more days till a horror filled day, two more days of being cooped up with the newcomers.

But that was just the beginning.

For Organization XIII, Christmas was not something you celebrated. Christmas was a day to be ignored and wave at as it passed by. That was the tradition for the past several hundred years; but for this year, it was being spent like an actual Christmas: presents, food, and all.

Lexnyan, Zin, and Sekushi had already started decorating the castle; Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas breakfast and dinner planned out in their minds. They busied themselves throughout the vast halls, one thing in mind: to give Organization XIII a Christmas to remember.

But, of course, where there is a "hero" there is a "villain." Our heroes are the three girls; our villains are Marluxia, Larxene, and those who sought the fun of laughing. Both Larxene and Marluxia wanted to do everything to mess the girls up or make them give up. And it all started with the "bug incident".

Now, all of them had an all-out war: all three girls retaliating, and the two Organization members fighting back once the girls scored a blow. The score standing at thus:

Newcomers: 3

Organization: 1

In one dark corner, Larxene and Marluxia stood (literally) plotting.

In the great hall Lexnyan stood atop a ladder, hanging the tinsel fed to her from Sekushi; Zin on the lookout below.

"They won't suspect this one…"

"Larxene. They will. This prank is so childish they'd know!"

She shook her head. "No. Not this one…" She turned to the kitchen in solemn silence, a suggestion of a smile on her lips. "Oh Demyx!"

"What?" Came the response through the doorway.

"I need your help with my next prank!"

"Um…" He came into view slowly, food flowing from his arms. "What kind of prank?" He asked suspiciously.

"One that will make sure our "newcomers" stay away during these "holidays" of which they speak." Marluxia stated once more from memory instead of the card in his pocket given to him by Larxene.

Demyx gave him a curious gaze, one eyebrow raised in speculation. "You told me that last time… and the time before that… and the time before that… and even before _that_… and…"

"Okay! We get it!" Larxene seethed, her face turning a light pink. She took a deep breath, calming herself before speaking once more. "Demyx… what we need you to do is this…"

* * *

Lex turned her head down, staring intently at the dark corner that had appeared to suck Demyx in, food and all. "What do you think they're up to this time?" She inquired aloud, not intending for either one of her friends below to answer. 

"Most likely a "better" prank than the one before." Zin muttered, eyes trained on the dark corner.

Sekushi shook her head. "I bet you my soul that they are going to make Demyx create a wave of water to crash into us, you and I being washed away and no one left to catch Lex when she falls from her ladder." She gave the dark corner a wicked grin, malicious intent evident in her eyes. "But they do not know of Xemnas, Roxas, and Zexion."

"Are they truly going to do what we asked of them?" Lexnyan questioned, reaching down to Sekushi for more tinsel.

"I hope so… I still think Xemnas is a bit wary of us." Zin responded lightly, her head tilted to the side.

Seku nodded her head. "So is Zexion… though he is beginning to see the better side of things in this whole ordeal." Her face was grim as she handed the silver threads up to Lex, but a small smile soon graced her features. "He actually talks to me now. Last night… he asked if I would like to learn how to play chess after losing to him so many times." She giggled, hiding her smile behind her hands.

Zin turned her eyes from the corner to Sekushi, one eyebrow rising in speculation. "Did he start with Chess 101?"

"Yeah… I told him I knew what the pieces were called and how to move them but he didn't believe me because of what happened the first day we were here."

"Serves you right for playing a joke on him." Lex admonished as she smiled.

All three of them looked back to the corner, a giant wave going after them. "Told you so." Sekushi muttered smugly, instantly vanishing.

Zin sighed, standing her ground as she crossed her arms. Lexnyan sighed, sliding down the ladder before the giant wave of roaring water crashed over them…

* * *

Xemnas stood in front of two very disgruntled Organization members by the names of Marluxia and Larxene. They had been soaked in the very water they had Demyx use against their so-called enemies. Demyx had already known what they were going to do, over hearing them last night while the girls were asleep. Upon discovering the news, Demyx had bounced (yes, I say bounced) into Xemnas, Roxas, and Zexion's rooms to wake up the girls. And what was their plan upon hearing this dreadful news? 

Say nothing. Act like they didn't know.

Their only retaliation: using Demyx against the their two enemies. The score now? Well… the story has yet to play out all of the way… let us see where they are now…

"You were using Demyx as a tool? What have I told you about that Larxene?" Xemnas inquired, his tone deathly calm, his voice deathly quiet. He knew what was going on, the plan laid out vividly in his room last night. He was to scold the offenders as the girls behind him snickered and continued on their way, all thanks to Demyx.

Luxord walked in calmly, a hint of a smile upon his lips as he stared at the scene unfolding before his very eyes. Wasn't it a good day for him?

"That wasn't our intent Leader! Truly!" Larxene pleaded, her eyes tearing up. Marluxia muttered something that sounded an awfully like a 'yeah right,' but I am not sure.

Yellow eyes flared. "That was not your intent? Look at him now!" Xemnas pointed towards Demyx where he stood playing his part as he cried into Axel's shoulder. Well, he was laughing but it sounded like crying from where Larxene and Marluxia stood. "If you will not apologize you to him I want you to help decorate the castle as these three girls see fit. Do you understand?"

Marluxia nodded grimly, knowing otherwise would mean bigger punishments. "NO! Why are you fools just standing around like faithful puppies to these three…three… monsters!" Larxene gestured towards Lex, Seku, and Zin angrily, watching with pleasure as their faces blanched. She turned on her heal in a heated wave, striding out of the great hall with an air of pride. Man, her ego could rival that of a man's.

Zin shrugged it off, striding forward to move the ladder to the hall's left wall. Lexnyan followed her, though more slowly as Roxas turned to them to help out also. Sekushi on the other hand, stood where she was as her swamp green eyes watched Xemnas walk over to her friends and Demyx head off to the kitchen once more. Zexion ambled up to her with ease, his face showing nothing of his inner thoughts. "What are you thinking?" He inquired gently, stopping his pace to stand next to her.

"That so-called prank could have seriously hurt any one of us. If Demyx hadn't found out by accident we would have probably been bedridden for the good part of the week. They're getting bold and I don't think Larxene will stop at this." She shook her head. "I'm hungry…" She stated loudly. "Anyone know what time it is?"

"Lunch if that is what you are wondering. Why don't you guys stop? You're almost done anyways. You can finish in the upcoming days." Roxas suggested, helping Lexnyan down from the ladder. He picked her up easily, settling her down in front of him before his hands slowly slid away from her waist.

Lexnyan blushed, ducking her head as Zin glomped Xemnas once more in the background. "That sounds like a good idea." She mumbled, turning to the kitchen. "What does everyone want?"

"Pizza!"

"Donuts!"

"Fried Rice!"

"Hot wings!"

"Ice cream!"

"Hamburgers and Fries!"

Sekushi paused, her head tilting to the side. "Um…" She finally realized her friends were giving her a weird look. "What?"

"You didn't have to say all that you know." Zin stated as Xemnas tried to pry her off his waist.

Lexnyan chuckled at both her best friends, her hand slipping unconsciously into Roxas's. "Why don't I try to figure out what they have in the kitchen first and then see what everyone wants?"

"Pasta!"

"Look who's talking now!" Sekushi cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Zin.

She shrugged, her sun kissed eyes laughing at everyone. "I want pasta. Is that such a bad thing?"

Zexion sighed, shaking his head as he managed to drag Sekushi into the kitchen after everyone else. He pointed to one of the seats at the table and ordered her to sit. "Yes father." She muttered solemnly, not liking this kind of attention. He snorted as he walked around and sat next to her. He heaved a sigh, but nonetheless gave in and handed her his hand. She squealed and took it in her own.

Lunch was pretty normal, if one could count the presence of three…wait… five Nobodies and the food fight that had begun once Demyx and Xigbar smelt the found. Other than that, it was a pretty normal lunch.

* * *

"Hey Zexy?" 

Said 'Zexy' sighed with annoyance at the 'pet name'. "What is it Sekushi?"

"Can I wear these?"

He turned around quickly, seeing her hold up one of his black robes. "Pray tell, why?"

"I think I'd look cool." Sekushi answered innocently, the real reason being that of her wearing dirty clothes over and over again. "Pretty please?" She added as an afterthought.

Number Six, the Cloaked Schemer, was losing his touch. "Fine. But I want you to wash it thoroughly before giving it back. Got that?"

"Yes oh great and wise one!" Sekushi chuckled before dashing out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

Zexion watched her go with dread. "What have I gotten myself into?" he inquired of nobody.

* * *

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with that?" Xemnas stared at the offending woman in front of him clothed in his own Organization robes. 

Zin glanced up at him, an innocent smile on her lips. "What? Oh, this?" she gestured down to her clothing. "I thought you'd let me borrow some clothes while mine our washing and you wouldn't want me stinking up the whole castle, now would you?"

"I do not think so young lady. You will-…"

"Go take a shower and get clean while I wear these?"

"Yes-… Wait! N-…"

"Why, thank you Xemmy!" And with that Zin dashed out the door before he could correct his answers.

Xemnas shook his head as he sighed, his eyes wandering over to his closet. "She better not change everyday." He growled, a hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Rose colored lips pursed in concentration, cerulean blue eyes flashing as light peach hands brought forth an onyx black robe, a small chuckle escaping past her throat. "Won't Roxas be surprised to see he's missing some clothes, huh?" she inquired of the empty room. 

Lexnyan dressed slowly, striding out the door with an even slower walk once done. She made her way along the marble floors, admiring the Christmas décor atop the halls and ceiling. A small smile grew into a grin quickly as she passed by the kitchen where she could clearly see Demyx chasing Xigbar (for he had stolen the food), Vexen and Lexeaus in a heated discussion about whatever, and Luxord playing a game of poker with Axel (Axel losing badly).

"This is where will put the tree!"

"No! We can't put it there! It'll block the view of the rising sun when we open our presents!"

"Who cares about a freaking sun!.?"

"I do!"

"Too freaking bad!"

Lexnyan turned away from the kitchen quickly and into the great hall, Castle Oblivion's doors glistening with the fading light. Blue eyes took in the sight of Sekushi and Zin on the floor, Roxas, Xaldin, and Xemnas standing behind them. "The sun draws out Xemmy's eyes! We can't block it!"

"But it'll look better there!" Sekushi argued, not really caring about the "sun drawing out Xemmy's eyes."

"You don't care because Zexy doesn't have to worry about the sun with eyes like his." Zin huffed, her arms crossing in anger as she rocked back on her knees.

Sekushi shook her head rapidly. "No! It just looks better there…"

"What are we arguing about now?" Lexnyan inquired, not really sure she wanted the answer.

"What the heck are you doing in my clothes? I can understand Zin and Seku here but you too?.!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing at Lex with mild anger.

She gave him a slight smile before turning back to her best friends. "We're trying to figure out where to put the Christmas tree… But I want it here and Seku wants it there." Zin gestured between two windows for her spot and in the front of one for Sekushi's.

"I see." Lexnyan stated calmly. Her lips pursed in thought as one finger tapped at her chin. "Why don't we put it here?" She asked after a moments pause. She held up her hands, framing the spot in between both girls' ideas.

Zin and Seku jumped up, running to Lex to look over her shoulders. "I don't mind… it might actually look good…" Seku muttered, her swamp green eyes twinkling.

"Yeah…" Zin mumbled, put out at not getting her spot for the tree. Her eyes quickly brightened in the long run. "What kind are gonna get?"

Xaldin gave her a toothy grin. "Don't ya be worrying 'bout that little ladies! I've got that all covered!"

Zin glanced at him, sun-golden eyes widening in alarm.

Lexnyan shook her head, letting her blonde hair hide her frightened smile.

Sekushi stared at him in pure, unadulterated horror.

"Y-you s-sure?" Came from two mouths. Xaldin just kept grinning, Xemnas shook his head, sighing heavily from behind Xaldin, and Roxas tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

_Second chapter... And to Zin and Lex: Happy New Year's and Merry (late) Christmas (wasn't able to call and tell you this was your X-mas present) Hope you all enjoy! _

_Sekushi_


	3. Three

_Castle Oblivion Holidays_

_Chapter Three_

"There Jack stood, a bag in one hand and Santa's outfit on his body as he readied himself to fall down the chimney." A girl of about five foot five with long strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a clip stated, her swamp green eyes widening with effect.

Twelve members of Organization XIII shook their heads, each doing their own little thing: Zin was firmly wrapped in Xemnas' arms, delighting in the fact that she managed to get him under the mistletoe several minutes earlier; Xaldin had dumped the newly found tree and opted to listen in on the Christmas horror story, though he wondered where the horror was; Xigbar rocked back on his heels every once in a while, opting to point at Demyx whenever he ended up screaming like a little girl; Vexen… Vexen just sat there, bored out of his mind as he tried to figure out what the whole point of the story was, including on whether the 'horror' was true founded or not; Zexion sat behind the storyteller, his legs wrapped around Sekushi as he rested his chin upon her shoulder, not caring for the story much, though it was good.

Saïx just stared, mouth open and eyes wide as he waited for the continuation of 'A Nightmare Before Christmas'; Lexnyan was snuggled against Roxas, her mind quite content to stay where she was as she listened to one of her favorite stories; Demyx hugged one of his heartless plushies, not wanting to strangle Agent Cookie Monster, but too scared to care; Luxord sat behind everyone, placing bets with Marluxia on who would scream first, wet himself first, and run out of the room first (so far, Luxord won the first one, putting his money on Xigbar when it came to screaming); And last but not least, Axel was polishing away his weapons, hoping to have them sparkle and to be able to look out of.

And so, Sekushi went on with help from her friends as all three of them finished the story for their newfound friends. And what happened at the end you ask? Well…

Demyx jumped up, a horrified look on his face. "I am _never_, _EVER_, going back to Halloween Town for so long as I live!"

Roxas also stood, a crazy look to his eyes. "Hear, hear!" He pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand to emphasize his point.

Sekushi snorted, Lexnyan giggled, and Zin pointed and outright laughed. "What?" Both Demyx and Roxas echoed as they shared dumbfounded looks.

"Nothing dear Demyx and Roxas…" Lex stated as she stood. "All right! Does everyone remember the jobs they were assigned yesterday?"

Some members nodded their heads, not liking where this was going. Others nodded their heads, small smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. Others still grinned widely, knowing full well they weren't assigned anything to help with this so-called Christmas decorations and stuff. "Good!" Zin continued, a toothy grin plastered on her features as she moved a lock of white hair behind her ear. "Lets get crackin'!"

* * *

"Hm…" Lexnyan's lips pursed in thought as she opened the fridge door before quickly moving onto the cupboards. 

"What is Lex?" Roxas inquired gently. Three days ago they were acquaintances. Two days ago they were friends. One day ago something changed and Roxas wasn't quite sure of what that something was, just that Lex had stolen his heart: something he didn't even have.

"What do you guys feel like having for Christmas Eve dinner?"

Larxene snickered. "You out of the castle." She stated loudly, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"I see… I meant something edible…" She turned around quickly, marching up to Larxene with a cold gaze in her cerulean blue eyes. Her blonde hair fluttered down around her shoulders, swaying every time she moved. "If you have nothing intelligent more to say, then I think it best that you stay quiet. If you have valuable input, then be my guest and pipe in." She paused, letting the effect of her words sink in as she watched with satisfaction as Larxene's eyes widen. "Now. I ask again: what do you want for Christmas Eve dinner?"

She sighed, turning to one of the drawers as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Once she had started writing she stated her ideas. "Roast? Turkey? Mexican food?"

"Mexican food? What's that?" Xaldin asked, coming over to look over her shoulder at the pad.

"Good stuff. At Sekushi's household it's a tradition to have Mexican food on Christmas Eve: like tamales, taquitos, enchiladas, beans and rice, and so forth and so on." She answered, marking down Chinese. "Hm… no… you guys have that everyday." She crossed it out.

"How about a roast? We haven't had that in ages." Roxas put in, a greedy smile on his lips.

"And if she cooks a roast, you'll hog all of it before anyone can get a share." Larxene growled. She was on the verge of snarling, but a girl snarling? Not a pretty sight.

"And? It's not my fault you guys all _saunter_ over here. I just happen to be the first one in the kitchen when it's on the table finished!" Number Thirteen spat back, hands clenching at his sides.

"Roast it is…" Lex mumbled, knowing neither one of them could hear her. She turned to Xaldin expectantly. "Ready to do some cooking!.?"

He nodded vigorously, his secret love of cooking finally appearing. The 'argument' between Larxene and Roxas lasted throughout the whole 'cooking' portion of the day.

* * *

"No, no, no! That doesn't go there!" Marluxia hollered, death glaring at Luxord. 

"Where is it supposed to go then 'Master'?" He shouted back.

"There!"

"It looks stupid right there!"

Marluxia gave a frustrated sigh as he turned to Zin in aggravation. "Help? Please!.?"

Zin shook her head, a malicious smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she tried to keep a straight face. "No. You wanted to help and I gave you a job. You must do it to the best of your abilities faithful soldier!"

"You…. you…you…" Marluxia spluttered, his head shaking as he turned back to Luxord and tried to calm down.

"You're a devil. You know that, right?" Xemnas stated, walking around the tree as she fed him the decorative lights.

She gave him the grin that she was holding in as she put her white locks behind her neck. "I know!" She replied cheerily, holding out the end so he could step back and admire his finished work. "Just think of it Xemmy! What this garden must look like once we're all done here!" He gave her a curt nod, holding out his hand for the next string of lights as he moved over to the waterfall. "Nope. Lights don't go there. These do." She swept her hand over two angel fountains before picking one up and carrying it over to the right of the waterfall. "This one will go here and the other will go there."

Xemnas appeared in a flash, the angel fountain in his hands as he placed it to the left of the waterfall. "Here?"

"Yup!" She happily stated, clapping her hands in excitement. "You come out here at night and while these two hold up their bows, the water comes out from the arrows and there's a light in it, so the water coming out will change colors. Won't it look so cool!.?"

He chuckled, his golden eyes flashing. "Yes it will." He agreed with her, not wanting to argue, even if it would look 'cool'. She giggled, jumping over the water and glomping him once more. His only response: to sigh in annoyance.

* * *

Sekushi stood perched atop the ladder, placing the tinsel like scarves around the giant tree gently. _Wherever Xaldin got this tree is a mystery, but he did good,_ She thought, turning her head down as she glanced upon Axel. "Push pretty please Roxas." 

He grunted, rubbing his hands together as he pushed the ladder to the right and around the tree, allowing Seku more access to place the tinsel upon the green pine needles. "That's good! Thank you Friend of Destiny Key!" He grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared up at the woman that had given him an idiotic nickname. What the heck was he supposed to make out of 'Friend of Destiny Key'? It wasn't like he had a key in the first place or had a friend with a key, especially one _that_ big.

Zexion sat on the ground below the tree, placing the presents (that had mysteriously appeared in the great hall that morning) in a strategic setting; the tall ones in back, the small ones in front, and everything else wherever he decided they would be. "How you doing Demyx?"

A muffled cry came from behind the tree.

Zexion smirked, standing quickly and walking around to stare at the pinned Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne had gotten himself stuck within his own work: the very lights he was supposed to be winding around the tree were wound around him. Blue eyes glanced up, widening in joy when they took in the sight of the Cloaked Schemer. Another muffled cry tore from Demyx's throat as he tried to ask Zexion to help him. Zexion shook his head, already knowing what Demyx was trying to say.

"You blundering idiot. How did you get like this?" He inquired once he had removed the wiring from around Demyx's mouth.

'Water man' gagged, a crooked smile replacing the grimace once he was done and had gotten his breath. "Well… you see… I was doing like Seku asked, right? But this thing (one of the boxed presents) appeared out of nowhere and I tripped and when I tried to get back up, I got tangled… and then I tried getting untangled and that didn't work and yeah…" He finished sheepishly, rubbing his arms once they were free.

"Idiot…"

"Don't call Water Man an idiot. He's just challenged." Sekushi argued, her face perfectly straight as she finished the gold and silver tinsel lining on the gigantic tree. "All right! Onto the lights so I can help Water Man over there!"

Axel shook his head, barely containing the laughter within as Sekushi flew down the ladder, Zexion's barrowed robes fluttering around her lithe body as she landed lightly on her feet. "Axel! Wanna help me with these?" She bent down, picking up another box, this one bigger than the other light boxes. She opened it carefully, taking out the extra long set of rainbow colored light wiring.

Zexion stared, already finished up with Demyx. "Don't you think we have enough lights for the tree?"

She shook her head vigorously, already racing around the tree as Axel held the box the lights came in. "Nonsense. There is no such thing as too many lights. Plus… you guys don't have any ornaments and we have to fill the empty space somehow!" She chatted away amiably, for once, actually happy on a Christmas weekend.

* * *

Lexnyan turned her head away quickly and sneezed, earning a 'bless you' from Roxas as he took the cookie tray out of the oven and stared at his brown cookies. "Are they supposed to be this color?" He inquired, poking one experimentally. 

She turned to him; swiftly snatching one of the cookies and stuffing it into her mouth despite the shocked looks sent her way by her three cooking partners. She chewed slowly, eliciting a small moan of delight as she snatched another cookie and nibbled. "These are great! And yeah, they're supposed to be golden-brown."

Everyone stared, Larxene's mouth as big as her man-ego. "B-b-b-but! Roxas made that!"

"And? Is my cooking that bad!.?" She pointed to the garbage where a few heartless had begun to dig in, only to have gotten food poisoning by Roxas's bad cookies. "Those don't count. I messed those ones up…"

Lexnyan chuckled behind her cookie as she tried to keep a straight face for Roxas's support. "Yes, you did mess those up. Now go put these ones on the table over there." She gestured over to the table, turning away and back to the oven where her roast was slowly (agonizing slow) cooking.

Roxas turned to the eating table, eyes bright as he placed his baked cookies on a Christmas tree shaped tray, placing the Christmas shapes on first and then the heartless. He even went so far as to name one of his cookies Woozums. Larxene just stared, her body taunt as she took in the sight of a slightly crazed Roxas.

A small bell sounded, Lexnyan's face brightening. "All righty! Larxene, would you mind telling everyone else that dinner is ready?"

"Yes I-…" she stopped, shaking her head before turning to the heartless next to the garbage. "You!" she pointed to two. "Go tell the other two groups that dinner is ready, I'll get everyone else not on a group." The held up their sickly heads, managing a nod before both disappeared, melding into the shadows. "I'll be right back… And Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Don't eat all the roast." He glared at her back as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table silently, stuffing food into their mouths with the utmost delicacy. Larxene still harbored bad (nasty) thoughts about how to get the visitors out of the castle. Lex, Zin, and Seku still thought everyone needed a bit of loving before they left (whenever that is…). Everything was pretty normal, except maybe the eerie silence that hung over everyone as they ate dinner. That is… until Demyx and Axel got into a fight over a piece of the roast their forks had both landed on.

Their fight continued…

And continued…

And continued… until…

Potatoes managed to find its way onto Axel and Demyx's faces, from where? No one knows. Maybe the little blonde visitor knows, for she is hiding a smile as she fingers another spoonful of potatoes underneath the table. Axel wiped the food from his face, turning to glare at the people around him. "All right, who did it?"

No one spoke, not even the mouse in the corner.

He turned back to Demyx. "Did you see who did it?" He inquired, watching in disgust as Demyx licked the potatoes off his face and ate them.

"Nope… but these taste good…"

Axel sighed, turning to the blonde girl as she scooted back, holding up a spoonful of potatoes. "Food Fight!" she cried out, flinging another potato heap at Axel before ducking underneath the table as potatoes zoomed overhead.

Roxas grabbed the rest of the roast, finding peace under the table to eat the rest before people got their grimy little hands on it. "No Mr. Woozums… you can't have any…" He stated quietly to the cookie he held in his other hand.

Xigbar jumped onto the table, flipping people's plates into their faces as he pranced around, enjoying the fact that nothing hit him…. Until Sekushi managed to grab one of the pies and throw it straight at him landing on…. His butt…. He returned fire.

Zin on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity. What kind, you may wonder? Well…. Xemnas was finding it hard to stay clean because she managed to plant pie on his face and was licking it off as we speak…

Lex found her way to Roxas, moving the half eaten roast out of the way to glomp him even in her potatoed form.

Yes… Christmas Eve dinner was ruined, for many reasons.

But that didn't stop people from eating the food off the floor and walls!

* * *

_I like that word... dumbfounded... just kinda, rolls off the tongue, y'know? Anywhys... Hope you liked this chapter, and Zin? Lex? If you're reading this: I hope you're both doing well and you both need to get on more... a lot more ;)_

_Until next time!_

_Sekushi_


	4. Four

_Castle Oblivion Holidays_

_Chapter Four_

One might think that, though it was Christmas, people would still be up at six thirty in the morning either cooking breakfast or pranking those that needed to be prank. Another might hold the thought that, thought it was Christmas, some would be sleeping in because of their long, wild night the day before.

For Organization XIII both scenarios were correct while they were not for three individual rooms. What happened in those rooms? Well… I cannot say. What I can tell you is that Demyx, Agent Cookie Monster in his arms, Xigbar, and Axel had gotten up long before six thirty A.M. just to stare at the multitude of presents underneath the unbelievably large Christmas tree. Luxord was gambling already, with whom? Marluxia, again, and surprisingly, Lexaeus. Saïx still slept, peacefully might I add as his arms were wrapped around a heartless stuffed animal by the name of Agent Frankentoast. Xaldin and Vexen were in the kitchen, Xaldin cooking away and Vexen, voluntarily I will add, taste testing all of Number Three's food. Larxene was nowhere to be seen. Among the heartless, it is heard that Wigglymoops heard from Huggles heard from Mimps heard from Bo that the Savage Nymph, Larxene, was plotting away once more in the broom closet.

Xemnas? Zexion? Roxas? Zin? Sekushi? Lexnyan? … Those were the three rooms I could not tell of…

All in all, Christmas morning had yet to flush down the toilet, like Luxord had gambled, when all of a sudden a great crash was heard. The whole house was silent, not even a mouse could be heard when… _BOOM!_

Why don't we go see what all the commotion is about?

"LARXENE!"

Whoopsidaisy! Larxene giggled, hiding her evil, malicious smirk behind her hand. She strode out of the broom closet with, surprisingly, a lot of pride and dignity, even thought she just came out of a broom closet. "Yes, dear Axel?"

He trudged around the corner, his chakrams in his hands, his face an ugly color of red, even for him. "What. Did. You. Do?" He inquired of her, his voice strained and very, very, very, very, very, very, very…. well, you get the idea…. Very angry. Flames licked their way along his weapons as he stood in front of Larxene.

"Why do you ask?" she returned innocently, albeit cruelly but innocently.

A growl tore from his throat. "Because you are the only one that I have yet to see this morning! Do you have an alibi? No? Then-you-are-guilty-of-crimes-against-the-presents!" The last sentence was hurried and the words were mushed together.

"Crimes against the… wait what?" she asked, blinking her eyes steadily, confusion written upon her face.

"So you admit it! Ha!" Ha the heartless appeared out of nowhere, armored head looking up at Axel expectantly. "Detain her and throw her in the…!"

"What is all this commotion about? Axel? Why are you weapons drawn? And why does Larxy look like she's about to have an aneurysm?"

Axel, Larxene, and the heartless Ha turned at the sound of the voice, eyes taking in the appearance of three bed ridden girls and three perfectly normal looking guys. "I was merely detaining Larxene for what she did." Axel stated matter o' factly.

Zin rolled her eyes, Lexnyan sighed, and Sekushi shook her head. "It's Christmas and that means there is a rule that must be upheld…." Lexnyan paused dramatically, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Axel and Larxene awaited the finishing of Lexnyan's sentence, Larxene's life hanging on the edge of those very words. Ha the heartless had disappeared, finding more enjoyment in the meal he stole from Xaldin. The seconds ticked by in agonizing slowness, beads of sweat rolling down Axel and Larxene's faces even slower. Lexnyan was having too much fun with this, an evil smile upon her inner self as she watched in satisfaction at the agony on the Organization member's faces. But, not even 'dramatic pauses' can keep people from paying attention… or screaming.

"What is the rule?.!" both members screeched, Axel's hair flaring slightly.

The three girls exchanged a look, "The rule…. Is that everyone is under a temporary truce." Zin finished.

"Which means that yes, you can do whatever you want, but you will be punished tomorrow." Sekushi elaborated, loving the bewildered looks on the two Organization members' faces.

They turned to stare at each other's identical bewildered looks, their heads shaking as they turned back to the six late people, and Nobodies. "How can you three put up with them?" Larxene inquired, her voice strained as she managed those few words.

Xemnas, Roxas, and Zexion exchanged a knowing look, Roxas's shoulders shrugging. Say that three times fast. Anyways… "You learn to look past all the idiotically inclined thoughts when you're around them." Zexion filled in the silence, noting, but ignoring, the death filled glares the three girls sent him.

"That's your excuse?" Axel stated, confusion still evident within his features.

Xemnas's mouth opened with a reply, Demyx shriek filling the pale halls. "THE PRESENT ARE BACK! THEY POOFED AND THEY'RE BACK!" He screamed, zipping down the halls with as much energy as could be seen. But, of course, he was far from being done. "THEY'RE ALL MINE I TELL YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! IF YOU DO THE MONKEYS WILL GET YOU!"

Sekushi sighed, running fingers through her disobedient hair. "Whatever shall you guys do with Dear Waterman?" She questioned, throwing a sly glance towards Xemnas.

"We shall figure that out later. Come, apparently there are 'presents' for us to open." Xemnas stated, making swooshing motions with his hands to get everybody to the Great Hall where supposedly, the rising sun would still "bring out Xemmy's eyes!"

* * *

Presents for Organization XII consisted of new weapons and outfits courtesy of the three new girls. Their only words when asked why they got them these things? 

"Your clothing all started to stink and we seriously wondered if you all took baths or not."

"We had seen your weapons where you keep them in the Weaponry and they were…. dull and lifeless… Bad condition for weapons you plan on using against enemies in the future."

"If you open the next boxes for you all you'll see some more complimentary gifts. Remember: take baths and scrub everywhere thoroughly!"

I'll let you decide who said which statement.

The day pretty much went by normally, the three girls feelings something deep down as they went through the day. Maybe it was homesickness… Nah. Maybe it was the longing of their parents. No. Maybe it was the longing of familiar faces as they watched new friends smile and laugh. Probably not. Maybe it was the….

Saïx turns his head to the ceiling, glaring at the authoress. "Do you mind going on with the story and exactly _what_ these three girls are feeling?" He inquired, his voice low.

Sure. The authoress is sorry. Now, as I was saying…

These three girls felt something and that something was what they didn't want to feel so close to the end of the day feeling nothing as they watched other people feel nothing also. Did you catch that? Yes? Good. Now, the girls were feeling the feelings of disappearance, if that is possible at all. For you see, the girls knew their time was almost up and they did not wish to go home for they loved it here with Organization XIII.

Now, you might find it sad, or you might find it quite funny, but either way, they weren't staying. And if you find it funny, you're just plain mean. No hard feelings though.

Anywho, the time of Christmas dinner had come, the time of goodbyes drawing closer though all three girls denied feeling the feeling that had sunk its claws into their hearts. So, of course, they did the only possible solution.

Have as much fun as you could with the guys they had 'claimed'.

Zin dragged Xemnas away to his lab, all and any questions that popped into her mind… Let me take you away to where they talked.

"So… Xemnas." Zin started, her voice losing its strength momentarily.

"So… Zin." Xemnas echoed, using her name instead of his own. "What is it?" He inquired, turning golden eyes towards her before going back to his experiments.

"How long have you been a Nobody?" She asked, finding her voice once again as she spun in the current chair she sat upon.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, opting to keep his eyes trained on the microscope. "Not sure really. I just one day woke up here and… I think you know the rest."

"Indeed I do…" She whispered as she spun again. "What do you plan on doing if you're able to open Kingdom Hearts?"

"I plan on obtaining the heart I was destined for."

"Would you sacrifice anything for it?"

"Yes I would."

"Your own life?" She questioned.

"Yes, though my non-existence as a Nobody can hardly be called a 'life'." He answered, turning the knob on the microscope to adjust the settings.

She paused on her next question, knowing it would actually hurt if he answered the way the game portrayed him. "Would you sacrifice me?" She inquired, the words hesitant upon her own tongue.

Xemnas paused, pulling back sharply from the microscope and the current specimen under it. "What did you ask?"

"Would you sacrifice me?" She reiterated, turning in the chair so she couldn't see him.

She heard footsteps, her body jerking in the direction of the chair as Xemnas turned it around. He pulled her into his arms roughly, burying his head within her hair. "Oh Zin… I… I don't have a heart, therefore I feel no emotion, but I know that I would never sacrifice you for my own gains… Ever…"

Her satisfied smile was hidden in his chest as she drew closer to him.

Now, allow me to take you to Roxas and Lexnyan where she had drew him to the gardens. They currently sat upon the west facing marble bench, Lexnyan drawing geometry shapes upon the back of Roxas's hand.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, his eyes blinking slowly as he turned them to the lovely woman sitting next to him.

"What do you plan on doing as these feelings progress and grow?" She asked, knowing he knew what she was talking about.

He hesitated, not really sure on the subject himself. "I guess I plan on finding out why I feel them and who did this to me."

"Oh…" She uttered the syllable as though it held everything within it. "If I go away for a long time… would you miss me?" She inquired, glancing at him slyly out of the corner of her eyes, loving the slight blush as it appeared on his cheeks.

"I… you… yeah…" He finally admitted, ducking his head.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him close. "Would you try to find me?"

"Of course! That's a stupid question." He growled, averting his eyes from the blonde's face.

"Really? Is it really Roxas?" She chuckled as he nodded his head, eyes everywhere but on her. "Roxas, look at me pretty please."

But once he did, the only logical thing to do next in both their minds was something I'm sure you do not wish to see… So, let's go onto the next girl that arrived… what? You want to know what they did? Gosh, you're nosey… Fine then. They kissed, all right? I told you, you didn't want to see. Now, as I try to wipe this smug grin off my face, go down the hall and into Number Six's room where you'll find Zexion with Sekushi in a heated battle of… Chess!

Yes, you read that absolutely correctly.

Sekushi moved her itty-bitty pawn closer towards Zexion's king, Zexion's knight moving in quickly for the kill. "Zexion?" She muttered, hazel eyes locked on the board before her. She moved her own knight to his knight that had just killed her pawn.

"Yes, Sekushi?" He answered, his bishop moving closer to her own king.

"Why do you have to be so formal?" She asked, her fingers picking up her queen as she moved in on his bishop.

"Because it helps me…" He stopped, checking his words before moving his other knight closer to her king.

"Because it helps you what?" She asked, killing his knight with her queen.

He sighed, moving his king over to the left one square. "It helps me show appreciation and other feelings… at least, that is what I remember when I was in the sense of being 'alive'."

She moved her only knight towards his king, blocking it from escape. "Check." She muttered, hesitating on her next words. "What would you do if I went missing?"

"I would miss our… stimulating conversations and chess games." He answered, moving his King over to the left once again.

"Oh..." She moved her queen over to the right, landing in front of his King. Her knight was behind his king, a bishop to the side. "Check mate." She sated proudly, a smile on her face.

"Indeed…" He whispered, staring at the board. He glanced up at Sekushi, noting the strand of hair as it moved over her face. His right hand shot out, moving it from his view of her, his fingers sliding across her cheek. She glanced up at him, eyes caught within his as she leaned into his warm hand. "If you went missing… I would look for you until my last breath." She flashed him a warm smile, before leaning over the chessboard and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Zexion."

All three girls went to bed fearing the worse for the feelings of disappearance were stronger. But, of course, something like this could never last.

* * *

_Wow, okay... Um... one more chapter and... I hope I didn't botch this one up too much... I'm going to write the last chapter now! See you guys in a bit! _

_Sekushi Pug_

_(Otherwise known as Melabrex the Mischievous Trickster)_


	5. Five

_Castle Oblivion Holidays_

_Chapter Five_

_'Dear Organization XIII, _

_If you woke up this morning wondering where we went… you needent worry, we are fine just back home where we truly belong. We never said we didn't love it where you guys are; we just said we never truly fit in where you guys are. We had a blast with you guys, and we all hope you loved Christmas as much as we did with you guys: the best Christmas we have had in ages. _

_From Zin: _

_Xemnas, please don't go looking for me, for I doubt you would find me. I had fun while I was there, the most fun had when I was with you. Please keep the rest of the Organization close and don't sacrifice anyone for your own personal goals. Even if you don't have a heart, you remember how to feel certain emotions for you have felt them before. So keep your friends close and protect them with all your might. _

_From Lexnyan: _

_I had a ton of fun with everyone during Christmas, especially you Roxas. And Roxas? Those feelings of yours: take them to heart and find what you think you are missing. Just remember: keep your friends close and never lose them no matter what happens. And… please don't go looking for me; I know for a fact that you won't find me. Take care Roxas. _

_From Sekushi: _

_Well, apparently it is my turn… Ugh, were to start. First off, I had fun hanging with you guys during Christmas and hopefully, maybe, we can do it again one of these years. Oh! And Zexion? Don't you dare look for me, you hear? I'm not going to try and make this anywhere near sophisticated like the other two did so… DON'T YOU DARE GO LOOKING FOR ME ZEXION! There… I said everything that needed to be said. _

_From all three: _

_Demyx? We love you Water Man! Keep it cool and keep it nice! Larxene? We never did truly hate you, you know. You're actually pretty cool because of how long you've survived living with these twelve men. Personally, we don't know how you did it because it takes nerve. We're sorry we got on your nerves right away, but it was fun pranking each other. Hope to do it again someday! _

_Love, _

_Zin, Lexnyan, Sekushi'_

Xemnas stared down at the letter, his chin within his hand as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Could this be happening? Were they only here for a short few days? He shook his head, opting to turn away from these thoughts and stare at Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, and Larxene as they made their way into the kitchen. "Did you look everywhere?"

Larxene nodded, her face unusually grim. "Yes, Superior, we did. We didn't find them anywhere."

"We can't just give up though!" Roxas growled out, turning to Xemnas with outrage in his eyes. "I won't be satisfied unless there's something seriously wrong here and we can _never_ find them!"

"Roxas, please. Did you not read the letter carefully enough to realize we _won't_ find them!" Larxene shot back, her hands clenching at her sides.

"Enough!" Zexion whispered harshly, keeping his light colored eyes on his feet. "If and when they do come back, we will ask all the questions then. For now…" He stopped, his own hands clenching also.

"For now we will miss them dearly." Demyx finished for him, placing a sympathetic hand on Zexion's shoulder.

* * *

"Was it even real?" 

"No… it's not physically possible… we all just had the same psychotic dream…"

"Seriously though Sekushi… it was real…" Zin shot back, staring at the contents in her coffee mug.

All three girls sat at their small eating table within the small kitchen in their small, shared apartment. All three of them drank something to keep them awake, all three finding solace within a different flavored tea. Chii shuddered, pulling the black robe, Roxas's Organization robe, tighter around her. "If it wasn't real then… how did we get these?" She inquired, gesturing at the Organization XIII robes they currently wore.

Sekushi sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she shook her head. "It was real then…" Zin whispered, taking a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs. "I KISSED XEMNAS! YES!" She wrapped her arms around her waist, moving from side to side in her seat. "I am _never_ washing this!"

Sekushi chuckled, one hand slipping into her pocket to finger the note within it. "Yes you did Zin… yes you did."

Chii also exclaimed her own kiss with Roxas as she downed her tea. "AND I KISSED ROXAS! OH YEAH! I AM THE MAN!" She paused, thinking about her words. "Well… you two get the idea…" She managed before bursting out into laughter along with her friends.

Chii and Zin turned to Sekushi expectantly, eyes wide as they awaited her secret. "What?"

"Tell us what you did with Zexion." They both ordered.

"I played chess."

"What you really did with Zexion!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sekushi yelled back, her face blushing scarlet.

"Oh-ho! Looks like you did or you wouldn't be blushing this badly!" Chii cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Sekushi.

Sekushi backed up from her friends, her hand still within her pocket. "I… I-I didn't d-d-do anything!" She shot back.

"Then what's in your pocket?" Zin asked casually, suddenly lunging at Sekushi.

She darted down the hall seven simple words passing her lips, "I MADE OUT WITH HIM, ALL RIGHT?.!"

Chii and Zin burst out into renewed laughter.

_End... maybe?_

* * *

_I know it's not much, but I seriously didn't know exactly how to end this... and I personally liked this ending. I don't plan on making a sequel and if I do... it's not till next Christmas rolls by. Anywho, review and if necessary flame (But I'd like you a lot more if you didn't!) and thank you for reading **Castle Oblivion Holidays**!_

_Sekushi Pug_

_(Otherwise known as No. 3, Melabrex the Mischievous Trickster)_


End file.
